Attempts to use a transparent thermoplastic resin as a glass substitute have been made actively in order to reduce weight, improve safety and achieve applications which are impossible with glass. A polycarbonate resin in particular is used for many purposes, making use of its impact resistance, transparency, lightweight and workability.
For instance, Patent Document 1 proposes a structural body which is manufactured by bonding a laminate comprising a colored layer for all or part of the surface of a polycarbonate, a primer layer composed of an acrylic resin layer and a hard coat layer made of an organosiloxane resin, all of which are formed sequentially, to a metal frame by an adhesive in order to use it in windowpanes for automobiles and windowpanes for sunroofs and construction machinery.
However, the laminate of the Patent Document 1 has a problem that stress is produced in a bonding part due to a great influence of the linear expansion of the polycarbonate when the laminate becomes large in size, resulting in a trouble with adhesiveness when it is used outside for a long time.
To solve the above problem, when a large-sized laminate is to be bonded, stress must be relaxed by increasing the thickness of an adhesive as compared with a case where glass of the same size is bonded, whereby the design of the bonding part must be made special.
Meanwhile, even when the laminate is small in size and used in windowpanes for automobiles, the thickness of the adhesive must foe not less than 6 mm to ensure adhesiveness against vibration at the time of driving (refer to Non-patent Document 1).
Therefore, an adhesive laminate which has excellent adhesiveness required for attachment to a structural member without increasing the thickness of an adhesive layer has been desired.